Je t'aime et tu me fais souffrir
by 91Chantilly
Summary: Ou comment Arthur à vécu sa séparation avec Francis durant la guerre de 100 ans. Songfic


Titre : Je t'aime et tu me fais souffrir.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Note : C'est ma première songfic ! (Avec mon couple préféré, le FrUK, évidement) J'ai légèrement modifié le texte de base afin que ça rentre mieux. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Il avait eu du mal a s'y faire, pourtant il le fallait. Entre eux deux, il n'y avait plus que des souvenirs. Alors pourquoi voyait-il son sourire partout, même sur les murs ? Pourquoi ne dormait-il plus ? Arthur passait son temps a penser à Francis, il devait bien l'admettre. Il savait bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance pour eux deux. Pourtant, il espérait toujours que…<p>

_C'est dur de se dire,_

_Qu'il n'y a que des souvenirs_

_Et ton sourire , trop longtemps figé sur mes murs_

_Mes larmes me font vivre, et l'espoir hante mes nuits_

_Je ne dors plus, seule ton image m'envahit_

_Pourtant..._

_Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas_

_Mais pourtant..._

_Chaque nuit je t'attends_

Arthur avait cru Francis lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il y avait vraiment cru. Il n'avait pas pu taire ses sentiments. Il pensait qu'entre eux deux, ça durerait, peut-être pas pour l'éternité, mais plus longtemps. Ils s'étaient aimés. Mais ce n'était plus possible. Plus aujourd'hui. Il se sentait tellement seul. Le Français avait détruit sa vie, en quelque sorte.

_J'avais cru à ton amour,_

_À tes discours des premiers jours_

_Je croyais qu'entre toi et moi, ça durerait toujours_

_Moi j'étais vraiment love, et je n'ai pu_

_Taire mes sentiments_

_Et toi tu m'a eu_

_Je suis vraiment seul, sans toi je ne sais plus_

_Qui je suis_

_Tu détruis ma vie..._

Arthur l'aimait encore, pourtant, son Français. Mais il sentait cette petite flamme qui s'éteignait dans son coeur. Il n'était même plus maître de ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il voyait Francis s'éloigner sans même un regard pour lui, il avait envie de pleurer. Il devait fournir un effort surhumain à chaque fois pour y survivre. Chaque mot de France le mettait à terre, le tuait lentement, mais sûrement. Parfois, il avait envie de tout oublier.

_Mon coeur s'éteint encore_

_Plus le temps passe, plus il est mort_

_Toi, tu avances sans remords_

_Moi je dois survivre_

_Tes mots me mettent à terre_

_Et me tuent jour après jour_

_Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire_

_Pour tuer tout cet amour_

Savait-il au moins si il devait garder des sentiments pour Francis ? Ou tout oublier ? Ou le haïr froidement, jalousement ? Parfois, il n'avait pas envie de choisir. Simplement de se laisser tomber dans l'abysse.

_J'ai mal au coeur_

_Je ne sais plus_

_Si je dois t'aimer ou te haïr_

_Je ne sais plus_

_S'il faut t'oublier_

_Ou simplement me laisser mourir_

Il avait besoin de la chaleur que lui apportait le Français. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer cette femme, cette humaine, cette fameuse Jeanne d'Arc, dans les bras de son Francis. Chaque jour, il sentait qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu plus l'un de l'autre. France avait prétendu l'aimer, mais à l'évidence, il avait menti. Arthur sentait qu'aujourd'hui, pour eux, rien ne s'était passé. Ils n'étaient plus que des ennemis. Comme un baiser d'un jour, le lendemain oublié.

_Je n'en peux plus de vivre sans ta chaleur près de moi_

_Je vis dans l'angoisse qu'elle soit dans tes bras_

_Chaque jour qui passe tu t'éloignes un peu plus de moi_

_Tu prétendais m'aimer, mais aujourd'hui tu fais comme si_

_Rien ne s'était passé, comme si je n'étais qu'un ennemi_

_Un jour tu m'embrasse, le lendemain tu m'oublies_

A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il fallait qu'ils s'entretuent. Ce n'était même pas de leur faute. Arthur avait l'impression que leur relation n'avait jamais existé, que ça avait juste été un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux. Et oui, il l'aimait encore. Et Francis le faisait souffrir. A croire que lui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Arthur se sentait blessé, il sentait sa haine grandir. Tant de sentiments contradictoires dans un seul cœur, c'était impossible. C'était effrayant.

- Foutue guerre, soupira-t-il.

_On s'aime et on se déchire_

_Comme si rien n'avait existé_

_Je t'aime et tu me fais souffrir_

_À croire que tu n'as jamais aimé_

_Moi je t'aime et tu me blesses_

_Je te hais de jour en jour_

_Moi je t'aime et tu me laisses_

_Seul avec mon amour..._

* * *

><p>Rewiew ?<p> 


End file.
